


She Looks at the Moon

by Celestia Maxwell (akerwis)



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, embarrassingly old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-29
Updated: 2000-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Celestia%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi looking at the moon and thinking of Mamoru during one of the times they broke up. Please R/R</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Looks at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Some of my earliest fandom writing. Original note at the end in italics.

She looks at the moon.  
Her eyes show her true feelings.  
She has a lonely heart.

The starry sky stares back at her.  
Her soul can be seen through her eyes.  
He still has not left her heart.

She remembers someone's words to her.  
"The darkest hour is before dawn", they say.  
But when will the dawn come?

Silvery tears cover the windowsill.  
The pale angel won't admit the truth.  
She can't admit the truth.

She looks at the moon.  
She stares, lying to herself.  
The truth can't be handled.

She still loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> _There you go. What do you think? Please tell me!_


End file.
